Le Manoir Malefoy
by mery dry
Summary: Pourquoi Draco évite-t-il de parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant la Grande Bataille? Pourquoi refuse-il l'accès de son manoir à quiconque? Va-t-il laisser Harry Potter y entrer, et découvrir ses secrets? OS HPDM


**Bouh, tout le monde! **

**_*fait une petite entrée timide*_**

**Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, je publie, rien que pour vos beaux yeux, deux One Shot en cette magnifique et merveilleuse période d'examens. Ce sont des One Shot Express, écrits en moins d'une journée, pour oublier les révisions d'embryologie et les QCM de Biochimie... *soupire***

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, vous le savez.**

**C'est un HPDM, avec un thème assez dur, mais cet OS est un cadeau pour Particulière, une compagne de galère qui adore ce genre d'histoires. **

**Bisous**

* * *

><p>Draco souffla contre le carreau de la fenêtre, formant ainsi de la buée. Distraitement, il se mit à tracer des arabesques du bout de son doigt, caressant doucement la surface de verre. Il faisait tout pour éviter de regarder l'autre personne présente dans la pièce.<p>

Draco avait une très, très mauvaise impression.

Une main, douce mais ferme, l'attrapa par le menton et le força à tourner la tête.

Il soupira.

Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer, c'était trop beau.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il savoura le contact de la main un peu calleuse sur sa peau, puis il ouvrit les yeux, affrontant le regard furieusement vert de son interlocuteur.

« Draco, le Ministère a vraiment besoin de cette signature. On ne peut pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Ils ont accepté de ne pas te priver de tes biens si tu coopérais pleinement. Et là, tu ne fais que les narguer. »

Le jeune homme blond se retourna complètement, et s'adossa à la fenêtre, croisant ses jambes en tailleur.

Dire qu'il croyait pouvoir passer un Noël paisible...

« Harry, je te l'ai dit. Personne n'entrera au Manoir Malefoy. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Et surtout un de ces bâtards du Ministère. »

« Mais ils veulent juste vérifier qu'il n'y a plus d'objets relevant de la Magie Noire. Tu sais bien que depuis quelque temps, c'est nettoyage-party. Chacun rachète ses torts passés en cherchant des poux au voisin. Des gens estiment que... que tu t'en es trop bien sorti. »

Draco se figea.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne dis pas du tout qu'ils ont raison. C'est juste que tes parents ont complètement disparu depuis la mort de Voldemort, et je me porte garant de toi, donc il y a des personnes qui estiment que les Malefoy n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils ont soif de vengeance et c'est sur toi que ça retombe. »

Draco inspira calmement.

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi les autoriser à entrer au Manoir prouvera mon innocence ou ma culpabilité. »

« Le mystère alimente les rumeurs. Si tu n'avais pas fermé le Manoir, si tu n'avais pas refusé que quiconque y remette les pieds, peut-être ne se seraient-ils pas autant acharnés. Là, ils me harcèlent. »

Harry sortit de sa poche une liasse de parchemins, tous portant le sceau du Ministère.

« Laisse-moi au moins y entrer, moi. Je ferai un petit tour, et j'affirmerai haut et fort qu'il n'y a rien à déclarer. Mais pour déjouer le Veritaserum, je dois me baser sur un fond de vérité. »

Draco croisa les bras et rejeta le buste en arrière, affichant son expression la plus sardonique.

« Tu penses réellement que je cache des objets de Magie Noire et que tu auras besoin de mentir à ce sujet pour me protéger ? »

Harry rectifia :

« Je pense que tu caches _quelque chose_, oui. Que tu _me_ caches quelque chose. Je le sais. Ces cachotteries sont pénibles, à la longue, tu sais. Mais là, ça devient ridicule. Quoi qu'il y ait dans ce Manoir, quoi qu'il s'y soit passé, ça ne mérite pas que tu ailles en prison pour ça ! Ils peuvent te boucler pour entrave à la Justice Magique. Et s'ils t'attrapent pour ça, ils te mettront d'autres charges sur le dos et beaucoup seront heureux de te voir derrière les barreaux, même s'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban. »

Draco ne quitta pas son expression fermée.

« Je refuse que quiconque entre dans ce Manoir. »

Harry insista :

« Je sais que revenir dans cet endroit peut t'être pénible. Après tout Voldemort en a fait son quartier général. »

« Potter. Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Harry fit la grimace. Le retour au 'Potter' n'augurait rien de bon, mais alors là rien du tout.

« Draco. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, pour une fois. J'aimerais faire taire ces bruits à ton sujet. Je sais que tu n'es pas l'homme qu'ils décrivent. »

Draco eut un sourire froid.

« Et que sais-tu de l'homme que je suis, Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise depuis trois mois que tu me connais tu sais ? Si tu me demandes de laisser quelqu'un entrer là-bas, c'est que tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Harry tiqua au mot 'baiser', mais il ne releva pas. Pourtant, c'était lui qui était tout le temps le 'baisé'. Il préféra ne pas relancer le débat.

« Je veux juste qu'on arrête de penser que tu es encore un Mangemort ! »

Draco se crispa encore plus, ce que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« C'était une erreur. Une lamentable, une horrible, une dégoûtante erreur. »

Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa le bras un peu craintivement, comme on toucherait un animal blessé.

« Je le sais. Mais je veux que le monde entier le sache. Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu n'es pas un duplicata de ton père. Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es autant Draco que Malefoy. Je veux que le monde entier sache que je t'aime, et que je n'ai rien à craindre en étant avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal en croyant me protéger... »

Draco ne fit pas attention à la phrase en entier. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était de la panique qui se faisait de plus en plus lancinante, et de la boule qui siégeait au niveau de son estomac depuis plus d'un an.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Surtout pas Harry.

Non, surtout pas Harry. Il s'était trop habitué à son regard amoureux pour risquer de le voir se muer en mépris.

Ou pire, en pitié.

Décidé à tenir bon, Draco se releva avec nonchalance.

Personne ne devait savoir.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a plus aucun objet de Magie Noire dans le Manoir. Est-ce que tu me crois, est-ce que tu me crois suffisamment pour refuser que le Ministère y va pour fouiner ? Assez pour poser ton veto de sauveur du monde sorcier ? »

Était-ce dû à l'imagination de Draco, où Harry avait-il légèrement hésité avant de répondre ? Il préféra de ne pas connaître la vérité, et s'avança vers la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors qu'il partageait avec Harry pendant ces vacances de Noël. Le brun le retint par la main.

« Ne gâche pas tout Draco. Je me fiche de ce que disent les gens, je te crois. Arrête de te faire des idées. Je te CROIS. Mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Le monde ne se résume pas à toi et à moi. Et le monde peut faire très mal quand il a une victime toute désignée. Je veux t'éviter ça. En fait, je veux nous éviter ça. Tu n'as pas participé à la dernière bataille, ce que je conçois, même moi j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester à l'abri, je ne te le reproche pas, mais d'autres te le reprochent et pensent que tu en profitais pour prendre la place de Voldemort... »

Draco dégagea soigneusement son bras, qu'il épousseta délicatement.

Si avant, il émanait de lui une crainte diffuse, une sorte de peur inexplicable, maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la colère en lui, une colère qui faisait trembler Draco.

« Je te préférais quand tu étais moins bavard, tu disais moins de conneries. »

Il sortit de la pièce, closant ainsi la discussion pour de bon.

* * *

><p>« Que t'a fait cette pauvre saucisse ? »<p>

Draco prenait son petit-déjeuner, ou plutôt menait une bataille enragée contre une saucisse désarmée, avec en fond sonore le babillage incessant de Luna Lovegood.

Il continua de l'ignorer, préférant broyer du noir. C'était nettement plus intéressant que de répondre aux questions rhétoriques de cette cinglée.

« ...non mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu sortiras les Gmels qui sont à l'intérieur, tu sais. En fait, l'astuce c'est de presser... »

Draco posa son coude sur la table, contrairement à toutes les règles de la bienséance, et appuya son menton sur sa main, essayant de contenir sa rage.

Il n'avait jamais expliqué à Harry pourquoi il n'était pas à Poudlard le jour où tout s'était fini. Il avait laissé tout le monde insinuer qu'il était tranquillement au chaud chez lui.

Il eut un rictus désabusé.

Après tout, pourquoi les démentir ? Il était vraiment chez lui, ce jour-là. Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train de siroter du jus de citrouille en train de prendre les paris sur le gagnant de la guerre, contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient.

« Ouh la vilaine grimace ! Ça ne te va pas du tout, ton visage est tout tordu et... »

Luna continuait de babiller, pour changer. Draco savait qu'il était inutile d'espérer la faire taire. Il fallait attendre qu'elle finisse de parler tranquillement. Après tout, elle ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Où en était-il ?

Ah, oui. Il comprenait que les autres pensent pis que pendre de lui et de ce qu'il faisait le jour -ou plutôt la nuit- de la bataille finale. Mais Harry...

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois. C'était arrivé assez naturellement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Draco se raccrochait à des lambeaux d'orgueil, et se murait dans le silence. Ils n'avait personne à qui parler, de toute façon. Ses amis étaient morts ou avaient fui vers d'autres pays. Les autres le regardaient du coin de l'œil, abasourdis de son retour à l'école.

Mais cette ombre solitaire ne rasait jamais les murs. Elle entrait toujours d'un pas conquérant dans les salles de classe, elle ne détournait jamais le regard.

Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait plu à Harry Potter. Personne ne comprenait vraiment le pourquoi du comment de leur relation. Mais cette relation avait duré trois mois, plus longtemps qu'aucun des paris jamais relevés chez les boomakers ne l'avait pronostiqué.

À cause de la nature spéciale de leur relation, Draco avait espéré que Harry ne serait pas comme les autres, qu'il irait au-delà des apparences, sans pour autant percer son secret à jour.

Mais il fallait avouer que lui, de son côté, avait fait de son mieux pour tout cacher, pour que personne ne sache rien, pour que Harry pense qu'il était un lâche plutôt qu'il sache qu'en fait...

Draco réprima un frisson.

Après tout, peut-être que sa réaction avait été disproportionné. Mais ça faisait tellement mal de s'entendre dire qu'il était à l'ABRI, pendant ces heures fatidiques, alors que...

Il réprima un nouveau frisson.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir Harry sans fouler ce qui restait de son orgueil.

Merlin, que c'était compliqué !

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré et se remit à massacrer sa saucisse, essayant de fuir ses pensées en écoutant Luna.

« ...mais tu comprends, ça ne sert à rien de se torturer quand on s'aime, tu sais... »

Draco réagit au quart de tour. Il prit sa fourchette et la planta violemment très près de la main de la jeune femme.

« Je n'aime pas Potter. J'ai été attiré par son corps, j'ai apprécié sa compagnie. Mais je ne l'aime pas, et je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Tu comprends ce que je dis ou je dois te le traduire en Gobelbabil ? »

« Mais... »

La salle devint silencieuse. Pour le petit-déjeuner, seuls quelques professeurs et quatre autres élèves étaient assis à l'unique table que l'ont mettait pendant la période de Noël. Ils arrêtèrent tous leurs conversations pour suivre celle entre Draco et Luna.

« Écoute-moi attentivement, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Ce mec, c'est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment, d'accord ? Si je pouvais l'étrangler avec du fil dentaire, lui et ces connards du Ministère, je le ferai avec plaisir. Si on me demande si je préfère la confiture de coing ou la marmelade d'orange, je dirai que je préfère égorger Potter et toute sa clique avec une cuillère à dessert. Alors ne me dis pas que je l'aime et que je l'ignore parce que je suis trop aveuglé par ma haine ou sinon c'est toi que j'étripe. »

Luna lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« En fait, je te racontais l'histoire du Floculus Amoureux. Après, si tu y vois une parallèle avec ton histoire avec Harry... »

Draco grogna, et retira sa fourchette de la table, sans pour autant s'excuser. Luna n'en prit pas ombrage.

« D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, c'est vrai ça. Vous aussi vous vous torturez pour rien. Il t'aime, il n'arrête pas de chercher les gens qui essaient de te tuer, et pourtant il te laisse ruminer tout seul dans ton coin. »

Draco lâcha sa fourchette et s'essuya les mains, avant de demander :

« Plaît-il ? »

« Oh, il ne te l'a pas dit ? Depuis que quelqu'un a annoncé à la presse que tu sortais avec lui, on t'envoie plein de lettres contenant du poison. Et je crois qu'hier, quelqu'un a essayé d'ameuter les gens à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils t'agressent à la prochaine sortie. Harry en a marre de devoir affirmer qu'il n'est ni sous l'emprise d'un sort ni sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour. Ça commence à devenir dur de te protéger sans que tu t'en rendes compte. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux :

« Oups, je crois que j'ai vendu la mèche. »

Draco resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes, puis il repoussa son assiette et se releva en soupirant bruyamment.

« Bon, il est où, le Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin de mes deux ? »

Luna fit mine de réfléchir et lui répondit en souriant dans le vague.

« Dans la volière. Je peux prendre ta saucisse ? Au moins je suis sûre qu'il n'y a vraiment plus aucun Gmel dedans. »

* * *

><p>Harry grommelait en jetant des sorts à tout va. Il aurait aimé que Ron et Hermione soient là pour l'aider, mais ils étaient tous les deux en voyage pour essayer de se remettre ensemble. Leur mise en couple était laborieuse, et par pure conformisme, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer de rester ensemble.<p>

Sa relation avec Draco était tout sauf conformiste. Il avait l'impression d'être en couple avec plusieurs personnes à la fois tellement le blond pouvait être changeant.

Si seulement sa partie la plus caractérielle pouvait être moins... imposante.

Harry referma difficilement une enveloppe particulièrement rétive. Celle-là contenait un maléfice de Furonculus. Les attaques envers Draco étaient de plus en plus élaborées. Harry en avait vraiment assez. Il soupira :

« Vivement qu'il les laisse entrer dans ce foutu manoir miteux et qu'ils puissent publier que tous les soupçons sont levés... »

Silencieusement, Draco se glissa derrière lui et, comme si de rien n'était, se mit à neutraliser les mauvais sorts, les Beuglantes et les Colis Croqueurs.

Harry fit la grimace, mais accepta l'aide sans rien dire. Draco semblait réfléchir. Le silence dura de longues minutes, quand enfin, Draco eut l'air de prendre une décision.

« Va m'attendre devant le Manoir avec un envoyé du Ministère. Je vais faire une petite visite et je reviens. »

Harry le regarda attentivement.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec ton passé ? »

« Exactement. »

* * *

><p>Draco se dirigea machinalement vers le haut de la colline. Une pierre blanche trônait dessus. Étrangement, bien qu'elle n'ait été protégée par aucun sort, il y avait un cercle autour de cette pierre, un cercle autour duquel s'arrêtait toute trace de neige ou de végétation. Comme si la pierre, ou plutôt ce qui gisait en dessous, effrayait la flore et l'essence de la nature-même.<p>

Draco regarda la tombe comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était vraiment toute simple, d'une blancheur virginale. Le blanc avait toujours été la couleur préférée des Malefoy, même si c'était celle qui leur correspondait le moins.

Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres fines de Draco, qui cracha sur la tombe et se détourna pour admirer le paysage. Il se trouvait sur une colline qui surplombait son domaine. On voyait le Manoir se dresser fièrement à l'horizon, témoin majestueux d'un passé sanglant et lugubre.

Draco décida de marcher jusqu'au Manoir. Non pas pour retarder le moment de vérité, mais pour se composer un courage dont il se savait dépourvu. Il inspirait lentement, profondément.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il vit Harry le regarder d'un air inquiet. L'envoyé du Ministère était un petit homme chauve qui clignait exagérément des yeux. Il ressemblait au moule primitif du vieux bureaucrate standard.

Draco les salua tous deux d'un signe de tête presque amical. Il brandit sa baguette, qu'il serrait à peine trop fort, et prononça l'incantation lui permettant de ramener le manoir à la vie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant le passage à des relents de poussière et de moisi. Si l'extérieur n'était guère endommagé, l'intérieur lui, ne payait pas de mine.

Les tableaux étaient lacérés. Les meubles, défoncés, les tapis, brûlés en maints endroits, de même que les rideaux. Harry fixait les dégâts d'un air à la fois inquiet et perplexe, tandis que le bureaucrate griffonnait sur un parchemin. Apparemment, il avait la liste des pièces du manoir, et il confirmait l'absence d'éléments suspects en cochant des cases.

Parfois, il jetait des sorts de détection quand certaines pièces lui semblaient suspectes. Draco, lui, ne manifestait aucune émotion. Il marchait tel un automate, guide parfait répondant à toutes les questions avec une ironie à peine perceptible.

Harry lui adressa à plusieurs reprises un sourire d'encouragement. Il se doutait que la visite était dure pour Draco. L'était délabré des lieux ne devait sans doute pas réjouir son orgueil familial, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fermait l'endroit. Il pouvait le réparer, le retaper, lui redonner sa splendeur d'antan...

L'employé du Ministère manifesta sa surprise :

« Jeune homme, les lieux sont assez mal entretenus, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en rougir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous repoussiez tant cette visite. Tout est en ordre pour l'instant. »

Draco ne dit rien, et se contenta d'arborer un sourire froid.

C'est une fois arrivés aux cachots que Harry et le petit homme comprirent les réticences du blond.

Les murs étaient gravés bizarrement. Il y avait des traits, et quelques mots obscènes, parfois. Des canapés défoncés meublaient ces oubliettes humides et sordides. L'envoyé du Ministère se sentit obligé de demander des explications, des fois que ces signes rentrent dans un sortilège de Magie Noire.

Plaquant un sourire artificiel sur ses lèvres désormais exsangues, Draco commença à débiter, sur le ton du guide touristique passionné :

« Le Lord Noir n'était pas satisfait de la prestation des Malefoy, depuis son retour d'entre les morts. Pas satisfait du tout. Les Malefoy devaient se racheter. Le père, Lucius Malefoy, eut une excellente idée. Pourquoi ne pas offrir son fils comme signe de bonne volonté ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco ne s'interrompit pas pour autant.

« Le Lord Noir et ses hommes considérèrent que l'idée était excellente. Pourquoi ne pas profiter du garçon ? C'est alors que les réjouissances commencèrent. Là, ces traits que vous voyez sur le mur, désignent le nombre de fois que Dolohov a 'joué' avec le garçon. En une seule nuit, il faut avouer qu'il a de l'endurance. Cependant, le record est détenu par Greyback. Une vraie bête, si vous me passez l'expression. »

La voix froide et impersonnelle continuait de parler, décrivant des horreurs que Harry visualisait petit à petit.

« Le Lord Noir ne s'amusait pas suffisamment à son goût. Son impuissance sexuelle l'en empêchait. Alors, il a trouvé ça très drôle de proposer à Greyback de s'amuser avec le jeune homme pendant la pleine lune. Bien sûr, c'était plus amusant de le dire devant Narcissa Malefoy, la mère du garçon. La corde que vous voyez pendre à se crochet lui a servi pour se pendre. Lucius refusait d'intervenir, sa sœur l'empêchait d'agir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. »

Draco reprit bruyamment sa respiration, en un bruit proche du sanglot, mais il continua, imperturbable.

« Après, le jeune homme dut torturer les Mangemorts désobéissants, qui se vengeaient de lui la nuit, en venant abuser de son corps. Cela mettait un peu d'ambiance. Mais quand tout le monde dut partir à Poudlard, le garçon resta attaché, là-bas, avec les chaînes que vous voyez au sol. »

Harry s'approcha de lui, posant la main sur son épaule, l'autre main devant sa propre bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Mais Draco était décidé à en finir avec ses fantômes.

« Alors Draco Malefoy a cru pouvoir s'enfuir. Il avait réussi à se libérer en y laissant presque toute la chair de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Mais il était libre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Son père était là pour le surveiller et pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ordres du Maître. Mais le garçon refusait de subir tout ça à nouveau. Tout plutôt que cela. Vous voyez ce bout de boit effilé, là-bas ? »

Ses deux 'invités' acquiescèrent, muets d'horreur.

« C'est ce avec quoi Draco Malefoy a tué son père, en le frappant dans le dos, comme un lâche. Draco Malefoy est un lâche, oui. Mais il valait mieux être un lâche libre, qu'un courageux esclave sexuel. Alors le lâche a traîné le corps de son père et l'a entraîné jusqu'à un endroit connu de lui seul pour l'enterrer. Il a cherché le corps de sa mère pendant des jours entiers pour pouvoir lui offrir des obsèques dignes d'elle, mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé. Du coup, il a fermé le Manoir pour que personne ne sache, pour que personne ne voit l'endroit où il a été détruit. Pour que personne ne viole la dernière sépulture de sa mère. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Voilà voilà. Pas de Magie Noire là-dedans. Enfin, plus maintenant. J'ai tout pété. Il n'y a que de vieux squelettes dans ce grand placard. Satisfaits, messieurs ? »

Draco s'avança vers un canapé sans attendre leur réponse, s'asseyant comme un prince sur son trône, surmontant sa répugnance.

La main de Monsieur Ignas Morell tremblait, mais il finit quand même de cocher ses cases. Un fonctionnaire consciencieux tel que lui devait faire son travail dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Draco regarda distraitement les murs, affectant l'indifférence. Il entendit à peine Harry demander à Morell d'inscrire également la mort officielle de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy. Il ne réagit pas quand il l'entendit lui demander aussi d'envoyer immédiatement le parchemin cacheté au Ministère. Par contre, il sursauta quand il entendit Harry lui jeter un Oubliettes.

Monsieur Morell les regarda d'un air un peu surpris et sortit tranquillement des lieux, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il était venu y faire. Ensuite, Harry s'assit à côté de Draco sur le canapé. Il leva doucement la main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du blond, qui croyait les avoir retenues.

Draco poussa un gémissement de pure détresse et mit son visage entre ses mains, refusant de croiser le regard de Harry. Ce dernier s'agenouilla par terre et regarda le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de découvrir son visage.

« Le rapport indique que tu es blanc comme neige. On ne peut pas le truquer, c'est un Parchemin de Sincérité qui sert de support. Donc, félicitations, tu n'es pas un Mage Noir. Et quand on me demandera pourquoi l'envoyé ne se rappelle plus de cette visite, j'inventerai quelque chose. Mais au moins, les gens sauront uniquement ce qu'ils ont à savoir. Que tu es innocent. »

Draco eut un sourire torve.

« Innocent, bien sûr, et mon cul c'est... »

« Non, ce n'est pas du poulet. Comme tu l'as dit, tout ça, c'est une erreur. Je le sais. Tu le sais. »

Il prit le visage de Draco en coupe dans sa main, et l'embrassa délicatement, puis il lui dit, le fixant dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime. »

Draco sembla rayonner de soulagement.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu … que je... »

Harry eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Oui, je comprends. Mais je te propose quelque chose. »

Harry tira Draco par la main pour le faire se lever, et jeta quelques sorts pour rendre le canapé plus confortable. Il installa doucement Draco et se pencha vers lui.

« Trois mois ne t'ont pas suffi pour comprendre la différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. Penses-tu qu'aujourd'hui, ici, tu me laisseras te l'expliquer ? »

Draco fit l'amour à Harry. Et comme Harry voulait être sûr que la leçon était bien comprise, Harry fit l'amour à Draco. Avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse que Draco eut envie de lui dire 'je t'aime'. Mais quand Draco ouvrit la bouche, inexplicablement, la boule qui squattait son estomac depuis son horrible expérience au manoir fondit presque entièrement. Et des sanglots déchirants jaillirent de sa gorge, le libérant enfin de son fardeau.

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est un peu guimauve... Mais il fallait bien ça pour compenser ces horreurs. Je préfère nettement les thèmes légers, mais il faut savoir se diversifier. J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout<p> 


End file.
